This invention relates generally to CT scanners and more particularly to a CT scanner that is particularly useful for scanning the spine and extremities, such as knees, and ankles, especially while the patient is in an upright position.
Conventional CT scanners require the patient to be horizontal. The scan cannot be obtained while the patient is in a standing position. As a result, for a patient who only experiences back (or hip or knee etc) pain while standing, the doctor cannot analyze the actual conditions under which the patient is experiencing pain (or other symptoms).